


Dirty Sercet

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George has a favourite toy.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 15





	Dirty Sercet

When one of the workers at Frair Park, arrived with a package... excitement and a smirk he was struggling to hide, behind naughty thoughts. George thanked his worker and proceeded to rush up, stairs, closing and locking the door of his bedroom, just for safety reasons that no one would walk in. Opening the package with much haste, his purchase was revealed... finding holding it... touching it... and feeling it. But this sillcone dildo wasn't just an average dildo... George had it made to resemble that of his ex band mate's... Ringo's cock... "mmm... just like him" George looked at the dildo, "best investment I ever made" George thought proudly off himself, though he wondered if he was going though a mid life crisis... buying and having a dildo made wasn't something a man in his 40s would do... though, George considered himself to be in a crisis, since the day he realized he couldn't be with Ringo, entirely. This was weird, that's for sure but George always knew that he had a bit of a insanity to himself. Now, it was just matter of keeping this shame of George's, which was the dildo, a sercet and away from the eyes of his wife... so it probarly wouldn't be wise choice to play with it at home and the ex Beatle just rememebered that he had a tour coming up and it wasn't too, long away. For now, George just sat down and admired the toy and fantasize about, how good it may feel.

It was true that George was tired, a 13 hour fight can be exhausting but there was a mixture of being tired and horny... "fuck I can't wait to get to the hotel and try my new toy" George's thoughts were very dirty as he walked though a sea of press and fans. "Hello, I'm in need of a good sleep... it was a 13 hour flight" George, did his best to smile and wave at the cameras. Upon reaching his hotel room, unlocking the door and looking at the very comfortable bed... "sleep can wait" George opened up his suit case and search for the dildo, throwing bits of clothing on the floor, until he found his toy and landed on the bed. George had been longing to try this for weeks and now, he finally had his chance, George wasn't nervous or anything, having sex with the dildo would just be the same as if it were with Ringo. Just that George wouldn't hear any of Ringo's moans, which seem a bit of a loss and another thing that seem bothersome is that the dildo wouldn't cum. George had a bit of a breeding kink, it was always oddly satisfied when Ringo would come in him. Oh well... this was where George just needed to imagine, as long as George could get pleasure from it and fulfilled his needs, that's all that mattered. The dildo was warm to touch, George couldn't wait to get it inside him... "yeah, Rings" George placed his lips against the tip of the dick, "I'll suck you, off" George started to suck the rubber cock, the inches he couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked them. George wrapped a hand around his own cock and started to stroked himself off, flashbacks filled George's mind at the time, he gave Ringo a blowjob out the back of a pub. The image of himself on his knees, stroking himself off, whist sucking Ringo's cock was turning George on, but also making him impatient and just wanting to get to the fun part. When he had finished sucking the dildo, George thought of a position he would like to try, getting into a comfortable position, his legs nicely spread, George held the dildo between his legs and proceeded from there. The dildo was pressing against George's hole and the musician closed his eyes and imagined it was Ringo as the dildo slowly entered him. George moaned as he felt every inch entered him, he opened his eyes and noticed that the dildo was half way in, it was indeed as big as Ringo, 14 inches long but George could take it, without any pain. He closed his eyes again and continued, until the whole thing was indeed and George breathed deeply, "oh fuck" George never thought that he would ever need a dildo or be in this strange situnation but here he was... no regrets and no turning back. George started to move the dildo, trying to mimic the movements that Ringo does as George remembers that Ringo always started out slow, before going fast. "Oh mine... ahh... fuck" George moaned as the dildo when in and out... even though it wasn't the real thing... it felt good... surprisingly good and George knew he had developed a new kink... he never thought fucking himself would be so satisfying... it was like George was born punishing and rewarding himself. "Oh Ringo... go faster... fuck me faster..." George started to move the dildo faster, remembering the vibration feature, which George turned on and no sooner did his mind fall completely into a lusty haze... "AHHH.... OH... OH... MY... SO... FUCKING GOOD..." George spread his legs further apart as he continued to imagine that Ringo between them... "OH... YES... RICHARD... FUCK... ME... GOOD..." George didn't care if other guests in the hotel could hear him, in fact at this moment, no body and nothing existed, just George and his wild imagination. George wrapped a hand around his cock, "I'M GOING TO CUM..." he started to jerk himself off, feeling his release nearing, "OH RINGS... COME IN ME PLEASE..." George couldn't hold back, anymore remembering that heavy feeling in his cock as he came all over himself and the bed sheets. George stopped moving the dildo but kept the thing inside and the vibration on, as he imagined Ringo finally nearing his release, "Oh, Ringo that was perfect..." George turned the dildo off and threw his head against the pillow, bringing himself back to reality. But it seem coming back to reality was even harder this time, around even though it was hard when he would sleep with Ringo and still know they wouldn't be together, at least George had that moment to treasured... but with the dildo there is no emotion... just physical pleasure. Which is what George craved in the moment and why he needed the toy but it wasn't nearly as good as hearing Ringo's moans, seeing his perfect blue eyes and feeling his cock in him. And it was the little things too, this dildo couldn't say the sweet things, Ringo would say after sex... still it was fun in the moment and George learnt a few new things about himself. George pulled the dildo out of his ass, proceeding to clean it and put in away, before falling asleep with a smirk on his face.

George had disappeared from the studio, Ringo was worried as his ex band mate told him, that he was going to the bathroom but it had been some time now. A worried Ringo, left the studio and ran up the stairs, heading towards George's bedroom, he heard moaning... "George?" No response so Ringo opened the door and to his shock... saw a sight that he never thought he would ever see... George bouncing up and down a dildo... "woah, the fuck, George?" The younger man, who was so lost in pleasure he didn't even hear Ringo the moment he entered his room... now he did. "Ringo..." George moved off the dildo with a pop, "it's not what you think" "what do you want me to think, George? That you accidentally fell on that... here you are in, your bedroom... with that..." "I know... I promised I wasn't going to ever use this at home..." "how long have you had this?" Ringo, asked him, "only a few months... I promised myself that I would only use it, when I go on tours... you know, alone in a hotel room... I didn't want to use it here... I guess it got out of hand and I gave in..." Ringo saw the shame in George's eyes... he could tell George was disappointed in himself... "it's as big as me" Ringo laughed a little, "Richie... I want you baby" George backed his ass against Ringo's crotch, the drummer was feeling a hardness in his pants, "George, I'm only here to record with you..." "Ringo... please..." George laid on his back, it was a beauitiful sight to Ringo, seeing George naked beneath him and Ringo wanted to give it to him, so badly. "Please I want the real thing..." George rubbed his foot against Ringo's crotch, "I want you" without hesitation Ringo removed his clothing and crawled onto the bed... not needing to worry about lube, since the dildo already did that work for him... he entered George and started to slowly thrust in him, "Oh, Rings" George wrapped his arms around Ringo's back, there was a difference between Ringo and the dildo... the real thing was so much better. "Mmm... Georgie... you whore..." "yes... OH..." George ached his back, "you needed some real dick, didn't you?" "Yes... I did" but George had an idea... an very pleasurable one, "Ringo, the dildo... I want it in me, too" Ringo did as he was told, picking up the dildo, he turned on the vibration and inserted it in George.... "OH... FUCK... YES..." George was overwhelmed by the pleasure of having both the dildo and Ringo in him... it was wonderful. This was the loudest Ringo had ever heard George moaned, it was quite sexy seeing George take both him and the dildo... being inside of George gave Ringo pleasure but the dildo that was vibrating against his manhood, really added to the overall pleasure. They continued this for some time, enjoying their new found pleasure and kink, "Ringo... enough... I just want to feel you, now" Ringo removed the dildo, before placing George's ankles on his shoulders. George could never do this with the dildo, this is what he needed, Ringo observed George, his half opened eyes that would go wide, everytime Ringo would hit his sweet spot, intensely. Ringo wrapped a hand around George's cock and started to jerk him off, "Rich... I need to cum..." not long and George came between their bodies... moaning loudly and like a whore... one more thrust and Ringo came, "Oh yes, Ringo..." George feeling very happy that his need for Ringo to come in him happened... the one thing the dildo couldn't do. Ringo pulled out and laid next to him, George hooked an leg around Ringo's waist and rested his head on Ringo's chest.... "Oh gosh... that was everything..." the dildo gave George a lot but nothing could be better than the real thing. And nothing could be better for George being with the man he adored, they smiled and giggled at each other, both overwhelmed with happiness and pleasure.

"We make love like we make music, Rings" the older man smiled at George's remark and kissed him. The drummer then picked up the dildo, "I would quite like to see you use this on yourself, again" George smirked at that.


End file.
